The Time Is Now
This is the 3rd episode of Survivor: Campeche Previously On Survivor... 16 Americans started an adventure of a life time. On Calkini, they were doing great on the first 4 days but the last two Challenges Reward Challenge: Crosswalk Players are harnessed into a six-point sliding hub and must maneuver themselves along a marked course to the finish line. Reward: Doughnuts and Coffee Winner: Calkini Immunity Challenge: Roll With It One castaway would be strapped into a wooden spherical cage and would have to guide two blindfolded castaways in rolling the cage through a maze through the forest. At the end of the maze would be a labyrinth-like table maze. The castaway inside the cage would then have to guide four blindfolded castaways in solving the table maze. The first tribe to finish the table maze would win. Winner: Calkini Story Day 7 Calkini Calkini is cooking a pot of rice and the camera shows the rice bag almost half way gone. Billie: We have to start portioning it. Jess: Why? Billie: Because other wise we're going to be starving for thirty-three days. Jess: Ok I guess Jess is talking to Julia Jess: It'd be wise to take out Billie or Albert. Julia: Why? Jess: They're leader if they make it to the merge, they win it all. Kim and Billie are talking about what the reward challenge is going to be and what the prize is. Kim: It better be food. We haven't had any real food to eat in six days. Billie: It's either going to be comfort or food. Kim: You're a fan aren't you? Billie: Haven't missed a season yet. Halacho Marcy, Ethan, and Jackson are talking. Ethan: Listen, I know they're your friends but strength wise, once us two are gone, you're going to totally lose every immunity challenge without a doubt. Marcy: Yeah, I know they were my allies at the start but it's mainly just those two with my on the outs getting third if we go to the end. I love them but it's time to get rid of them. Sam and Collen are sitting on a log talking about their families Collen: I have six grand-kids, when I left, a seventh was on the way. Sam: I have ten grand-kids, the youngest is seven. Collen is crying and Anabelle is watching. Reward Challenge Sent To Exile-Collen Day 8 Exile Island Collen is struggling to make a fire as the shot pans in. She starts to cry as it rains. Collen: I just want it to stop! It hasn't stopped and I feel so alone! She stands up and goes swimming in the ocean. Halacho Jackson is standing around the tribe. Jackson: We'll win the next one. Besides, it's just doughnuts, we don't need that. Anabelle: I'd like some though. Ethan and Christa are talking about who should go next. Ethan suggests Collen because she's old and can't help that much in challenges. Christa still says how she's mad at them. Ethan than says Marcy told them that just to blindside Charlie. Marcy and Sam are talking. Marcy: I know Collen was with us but you have to think, she's too much of a liability and if we keep her, we might go to tribal where Ethan and Jackson will charge against you too. Sam: You can vote her, I won't though, I promised her. Marcy: You're really awesome, you never go against your word. I have respect for you Sam. Sam: And I'm honored to play with you Marcy. Calkini Kim and Britney are sitting by the fire. Kim: Us three, me, you, and Julia, we could get to the end. Britney: You know I love women power. Kim: Julia is on board, I talked to her yesterday. Britney: Us three then. Albert and Billie are discussing the immunity challenge. Billie: If we throw it we can vote out Jess or Britney. Albert: They are the weakest, but we're down in numbers. ''' '''Billie: I think we can pull through and win the next two challenges though. Albert: Well I don't think the time is now. Billie: Well, I think you missed an opportunity. Immunity Challenge Day 9 Halacho Marcy is thinking about who to vote off. She's stuck between Ethan and Collen. Christa comes to talk to her. Christa: I was thinking Collen. We can vote out Ethan next time we lose. Marcy: But, you have to admit, Collen is loyal. Collen is talking to Jackson. Collen: It's going to be my birthday in a day. I would love to spend it on the island with all of you. Jackson: Who would you get rid of? Collen: Ethan, he's a big immunity threat. Jackson: If we do vote out Ethan, we're going to lose and a Calkini is going to win. I want a Halacho to win. Collen: We just have to work twice as hard. I swear I would be better off without Ethan. Tribal Council Halacho comes in and sits down. Jeff: So, Collen, how big of a factor is strength in tonight's vote? Collen: Pretty big, you can either get rid of strength which is wise, or keep strength but not get taken to the final two because of it. Ethan: Jeff, if we get rid of strength, we're going to be down numbers at the merge. We have to keep strength, take it out at the final eight or so. Collen rolls her eyes. Jeff: Collen, do you feel like you just don't fit in? Collen: Yes Jeff, I'm just older, me and Sam are on the outs, Marcy, she's middle age so she can some what fit in. Jeff: So Sam, that must concern you? I mean if you can't fit in? Sam: It's just how it goes. I mean if I was in Ethan's shoes and Ethan was in mine, he wouldn't fit cause he's 20 years older than everyone else on this tribe basically. Ethan: I agree, I mean if I was as old as Sam, I would be on the outs, but I would be more social than he is, he only talks to Collen and Sam, and if that doesn't scream alliance, I don't know what does. Jeff: Anabelle, how do you fit into this? Anabelle: I'm like the swing, I can either vote out Collen or Ethan, me and Christa are swinging and we haven't decided yet. Jeff: So Collen, you must be thinking someone who can save me! Collen: As they should, it's my birthday in a couple days and I just want to spend it on the island with you all. Jeff: The truth is Collen, you can share it with everyone except for one of you, it's time to vote, Marcy come take the urn and vote. Everyone goes up and votes. Jeff: Ok, when the votes are revealed, the person who is voted off must leave the tribal council immediately - - - - - - - - First vote, Ethan - - - - - - - - Second vote, Collen - - - - - - - - Third vote, Collen, that's two votes Collen one vote Ethan - - - - - - - - Fourth vote: Ethan - - - - - - - - Fifth vote: Ethan - - - - - - - - Sixth vote: Collen, that's three votes Collen, three votes Ethan - - - - - - - - Last vote and 3rd person voted out of Survivor Campeche - - - - - - - - Collen, Collen that's four and that's enough Collen grabs her torch and goes to Jeff Jeff: Collen, the tribe has spoken. Jeff: You chose strength tonight, we'll see if you made the right choice soon, good night. Voting Confessionals Anabelle didn't say anything while voting Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * An alliance is formed "If we work together, we win this all" * And a big surprise happens "When I learnt there wasn't a challenge that day, my jaw dropped to the floor." Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.